criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Temple of Doom
Temple of Doom is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the ninety-sixth case of the game and the fortieth case of Pacific Bay. It takes place in Rhine Canyon, a district based in Pacific Bay. Plot Chief Marquez wanted Amy and the player to see an archaeologist named Burt Montana out of Rhine Canyon, because she was getting reports of him destroying private property and natural landscapes in order to achieve his goals. They were to ask Burt to stop his permit-less endeavors immediately. Instead, it became a murder investigation: Burt was found in the Aztec ruins tied down and cut open, as if he was a human sacrifice. The player shipped the body to Roxie but the coroner told the team that the victim's heart was missing. Amy and the player found an Aztec Temple after sinking in quicksand. They found an ancient Aztec statue, which began talking, freaking out Amy and the player. Soon after, they found the missing heart. Russell stepped in with his psychological analysis of the needles placed on the heart. With the gathered evidence, they outed Louis Scripps, Burt's assistant, as the killer. After denying involvement, Louis admitted to the crime. Louis thought that he was a descendant of aliens, and he thought sacrificing someone would help him go see the aliens, so he knocked Burt out with a flashlight, and sliced his chest open to take his heart out. Judge Dante sentenced him to 30 years in jail. In the hours following the indictment, Otto Schmetterling was arrested and found guilty of tampering relics belonging to Pearl Montana. Summary Victim *'Burt Montana' (tied down and cut open, like a sacrifice) Murder Weapon *'Bloody Dagger' Killer *'Louis Scripps' Suspects C96LScripps.png|Louis Scripps C96ZTlatoani.png|Zuma Tlatoani C96PMontana.png|Pearl Montana C96OSchmetterling.png|Otto Schmetterling C96HHaggard.png|Howard Haggard Killer's Profile *The killer eats red chili peppers. *The killer knows Aztec. *The killer knows astronomy. *The killer's blood type is O+. *The killer is sunburned. Crime Scenes C96RuinsA.png|Archaeological Dig C96RuinsB.png|Excavated Ruins C96OfficeA.png|Victim's Office C96OfficeB.png|Victim's Desk C96TempleA.png|Aztec Temple C96TempleB.png|Temple Altar Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Archaeological Dig. (Clues: Victim's Body, Ancient Scroll, Broken Pieces; Victim identified: Burt Montana; New Suspect: Louis Scripps) *Ask Louis Scripps what he was doing at the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Archaeological Dig investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Office) *Investigate Victim's Office. (Prerequisite: Louis interrogated; Clues: Bank Box, Duffel Bag) *Examine Bank Box. (Result: Gold Bars) *Analyze Gold Bars. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Otto Schmetterling) *Ask Otto Schmetterling what his gold was doing in the victim's study. (Prerequisite: Gold Bars analyzed) *Examine Duffel Bag. (Result: Photograph) *Examine Photograph. (New Suspect: Pearl Montana) *Talk to Pearl Montana about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Pearl identified on Photograph) *Examine Ancient Scroll. (Result: Drawings) *Analyze Drawings. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Aztec) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Stone Tablet; New Suspect: Zuma Tlatoani) *Talk to Zuma Tlatoani about the stone tablet. (Prerequisite: Stone Tablet restored) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats red chili peppers) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Aztec Temple. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Broken Pieces, Locked Stone Chest) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Painted Skull; New Clue: Skull Symbols) *Examine Skull Symbols. (Result: Tribe's Symbol) *Talk to Zuma Tlatoani about the painted skull. (Prerequisite: Tribe's Symbol identified; Profile updated: Zuma eats red chili peppers and knows Aztec) *Examine Locked Stone Chest. (Result: Human Heart) *Analyze Human Heart. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows astronomy; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Desk) *Investigate Victim's Desk. (Prerequisite: Human Heart analyzed; Clues: Reptile Tank, Framed Document; Prerequisite: Human Heart analyzed) *Examine Reptile Tank. (Result: Victim's Note) *Analyze Victim's Note. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Howard Haggard; Profile updated: Howard knows astronomy) *Talk to Dr Howard Haggard about his feud with the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's Note analyzed; Profile updated: Howard knows Aztec) *Examine Framed Document. (Result: Butterfly Drawings) *Ask Otto Schmetterling about the threat he sent to the victim. (Prerequisite: Butterfly Drawings unraveled; Profile updated: Otto eats red chili peppers) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Temple Altar. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Locked Camera, Dynamite, Temple Plan) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Unlocked Camera) *Question Louis Scripps about the message he left for the aliens. (Prerequisite: Camera unlocked; Profile updated: Louis eats red chili peppers, knows Aztec, and knows astronomy) *Examine Dynamite. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (09:00:00) *Ask Dr Howard Haggard why he wanted to blow up the temple. (Prerequisite: Hair analyzed; Profile updated: Howard eats red chili peppers) *Examine Temple Plan. (Result: Pearl's Plan) *Talk to Pearl Montana about her map of the temple. (Prerequisite: Pearl's Plan unraveled; Profile updated: Pearl eats red chili peppers, knows Aztec, and knows astronomy) *Investigate Excavated Ruins. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Flashlight, Crate) *Examine Flashlight. (Result: Clear Substance) *Analyze Clear Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is sunburned) *Examine Crate. (Result: Dagger; Murder Weapon registered: Bloody Dagger) *Examine Dagger. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is O+) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Map to the Stars: Part 2. (No stars) Map to the Stars: Part 2 *Question Otto Schmetterling about the break-in. (Available after unlocking Map to the Stars) *Investigate Victim's Office. (Prerequisite: Otto interrogated; Clue: Locked Chest) *Examine Locked Chest. (Result: Antique Pottery) *Examine Antique Pottery. (Result: Egyptian Hieroglyphs) *Analyze Egyptian Hieroglyphs. (09:00:00) *Confront Otto about the pottery he tried to steal. (Prerequisite: Egyptian Hieroglyphs analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Give her antique pottery back to Pearl Montana. (Prerequisite: Otto interrogated; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Zuma Tlatoani what is wrong. (Available after unlocking Map to the Stars) *Investigate Aztec Temple. (Prerequisite: Zuma interrogated; Clue: Shattered Glass) *Examine Shattered Glass. (Result: Glass Skull) *Analyze Glass Skull. (06:00:00) *Investigate Archaeological Dig. (Prerequisite: Glass Skull analyzed; Clue: Excavation Tools) *Examine Excavation Tools. (Result: Mysterious Skull) *Give the Crystal Skull to Zuma Tlatoani. (Prerequisite: Mysterious Skull found; Reward: Aztec Costume) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Trivia *The title of this case is a reference to Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. **Furthermore, the crystal skull restored in the Additional Investigation is likely a reference to Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, another movie from the ''Indiana Jones'' franchise. **Burt also looks similar to Indiana Jones in his explorer's hat. *This is one of the several cases in which more than one suspect gets arrested. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Pacific Bay Category:Rhine Canyon